Shaina Hayden
Shaina Hayden was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 10th place. Personality While Shaina started the competition relatively strong, she began to go on a downward spiral before she was transferred to the blue team, which continued and led to her elimination. She developed friendships with Heather and Koop. She had clashed with Johnny, and had a dislike towards Paulie. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, but it instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Shaina was the seventh person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Koop. She made a salmon en croute, Ramsay deemed it a good dish, and she scored 3 points. The red team won the challenge 28-25, and they were rewarded with a ride on a stretch Hummer limousine, dinner at the Takami Restaurant with Ramsay, and a chance to meet Christina (Season 4) and Scott (Season 12). During dinner service, Shaina was on the appetizer station with Heidi. She was not seen that night, and the red team won service by a mile. Episode 2 During the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, Shaina was on a three man team with Aziza and Jessica. With their first two attempts was accepted, she got dismayed when the score was tied at 5 each as the blue team was about to take the lead. On their third attempt, she was for the red team to win, but it was rejected for having filling than crepe. The red team lost the challenge 9-10, and they were punished by participating in fish delivery day which included taking in seafood, prepping them for the following service, and drinking a fish gut milkshake. After hearing about their punishment, and annoyed Shaina said that not only did she not want to hold a fish, she did not want to smell like one. During the punishment, she had no idea what Jessica was talking about after the latter talked about naming their fish, and while drinking her milkshake, she secretly revealed that she received a normal milkshake, but decided to keep that a secret from her teammates. Before service began, Ramsay revealed that one of them had a good milkshake, and when Shaina revealed that she had the good one, it angered Gia and Heidi. During dinner service, she served a Dover sole appetizer with Heidi. She was not seen much that night, but after the blue team got kicked out of the kitchen and the red team were sent in to complete their service, she felt great to have conquered another dinner service. The red team won the service. Episode 3 During the Ostrich Meat Challenge, Shaina admitted that she never knew ostrich was a red meat, and was not seen during the first part. She was paired up with Ryan on the ground, they were the first pair from the red team to have their dishes judged, and went up against Johnny. She made an ostrich chili with sweet corn, and while it was praised for its presentation, it was criticized for having a lot of fat on top, and did not score for the red team. The red team won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a zip lining experience at Big Bear Lake, and got to fly in a private jet. During the reward, she was trying to do her best to balance herself. During dinner service, Shaina was on the fish station with Kimberly. At one point, she felt confident with Kimberly on her station,but the latter produced overcooked scallops. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she asked Gia what happened on the lamb, and when Jessica left to pack her bags, she tried to urge the latter to get it together, before asking the red team if they were serious about nominating Jessica over one poor pasta dish. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back at the dorms, Shaina tried to remind Gia that nobody is there to be friends, and suggested that she should just bite the bullet as she was nominated that night. During the Protein Identification Challenge, Shaina was worried as she did not have a good palate, and her suggestion to split up the pair of Heidi and Ryan was ignored, much to her agitation. During Heidi and Ryan's turn, she told the to to start off with simpler proteins, and kept suggesting chicken. She was paired up with Aziza, they were the third pair from the red team to compete, and randomly chose squab and octopus. They got their first paired attempt, ostrich and squid, incorrect, followed by lobster and beef, cod and goat, swordfish and veal, and elk and frog legs. Then, their sixth attempt, halibut and buffalo, was incorrect, and on their seventh attempt, they got half right with trout and octopus. After three more failed attempts, they finally got the correct answer after eleven attempts. The red team lost the challenge 13 minutes and 41 seconds to 9 minutes and 46 seconds, and they were punished by making sausages from scratch, and eating unknown protein for lunch. Back at the dorms, she was frustrated that nobody listened to her suggestion to break up Heidi and Ryan, and that she was trying to help, before yelling at Ryan that she should have listened to her. During dinner service, Shaina was on the fish station with Aziza. She was not seen much, except for telling Ramsay about the delay on garnish, and the red team won the service. Episode 5 While going back to the dorms, Shaina admitted that she was not prepared to see Gia get eliminated. Before the Seven Seas Seafood Challenge, Shaina wondered if she was dreaming after seeing a stage prop pirate ship with singers dressed as pirates singing sea shanty’s. She chose to go up against Matt, and their fish was a grouper. She was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her unknown grouper soup. It was praised for tasting delicious, and she tied that round with Matt. After Wendy's dish was heavily praised, she called the latter the Lebron James of the red team, before mockingly asking Andrew how confident he was now. The red team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of vegetables, and prep them for a special seafood chowder appetizer the following service along with both kitchens. During dinner service, Shaina was on the appetizer station with Wendy. She was not seen that night, and the red team won the service. Episode 6 During the Ingredient Crossword Challenge, Shaina convinced Aziza to use chicken, and during her turn, she spelled out pea. However, because it's use with snap was not properly laid out, Ramsay disqualified that ingredient. She was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her southern fried chicken. It was criticized for being cooked to hell and being dry, and she scored only one point. The red team lost the challenge 16-17, and they were punished by helping Marino prep for Family Night which included inflating balloons, resetting the dining room, baking a special batch of cookies for the kids, and organizing crayons. During the punishment, Shaina complained about her aching back, and later, refused Heidi’s request of counting their cookie batches and whipping down a dirty counter. After, she and Kimberly had an argument as the latter accused her of following her around, and was reminded that they were in the kitchen because she could not cook chicken. However, she argued that she was not watching over Kimberly, and tried to keep her voice down so she would not stoop to the latter’s level. During the Family Night dinner service, Shaina was on the appetizer station with Heidi. She was pushed by Heidi to put her pizza in the pizza oven, and despite the latter warning about it needing a few more minutes, she ignored Heidi and sent it up to the pass. However, the pizza was raw, Ramsay asked her if she fed her children raw dough, and later, her refire was accepted. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she asked which station went down that night, only for Ryan bluntly said that every station went down that night, before she accused Aziza of going down the most. Then, she struggled to decide who to put up between Heather and Wendy. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the Southern Cuisine Challenge, Shaina was paired up against Johnny from the blue team, and their dish was hanger steak. She was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her brown sugar rubbed hangar steak with collier greens and macaroni & cheese. It was praised for a beautiful sear, tasting delicious, and she scored that round over Johnny. The red team won the challenge 3-2, with her thanking god for letting them out of the restaurant, and they were rewarded with a horseback riding experience at Gibson Ranch, and lunch from the Wings and Waffles food truck. During the reward, she claimed that she would pick chicken and waffles over fine dining food any day. During dinner service, Shaina was on the meat station. While pushing out entrées, the red team received Adrienne Maloof's table after. However, her pan caught on fire, her chicken was dry, and Maloof's table received an incomplete order. Then, her refire was raw, and while she honestly claimed that she would never send out raw food, Ramsay sternly told her that neither Maloof nor he was happy about that. After 10 minutes on the chicken refire, her third attempt was accepted, and she served it to Maloof. After Kimberly turned down the main ovens for desserts and moving her meats to another, she sent up both raw and overcooked Wellingtons, and she blamed Kimberly for messing her up. Then, she sent up raw Wellingtons, and it caused Ramsay to kick the red team out of the kitchen. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Shaina was considered by everybody for elimination, but she argued that she delivered while Kimberly turned the oven down. That led to an argument between her and Kimberly over that, with her claiming that she never threw Kimberly under the bus. Shaina was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Wendy as the second. After being nominated, she argued that it was Kimberly’s fault for moving the Wellingtons to a different oven, which caused them to come out raw and overcooked, only for the latter asking why she never said something. However, she argued that the blue team could vouch for her that they would never move stuff to different ovens just for desserts, but none of the men spoke up about it. During her plea, she argued that her only mistakes were the improperly cooked Wellingtons, but a flabbergasted Heidi reminded her about the raw chicken for the chef’s table. She survived elimination as Ramsay decided to transfer her and Wendy over to the blue team, being exchanged for Andrew and Matt. After joining her new team, Ramsay told her that a new environment might help her get back to the level she was at from the start of the competition. Episode 8 Back at the dorms, Shaina revealed that she did not want to be a teammate for her former red team, and wanted to figure out how to become the winner at the end, despite Ryan’s apology. During the International Ballroom Planning Challenge, Shaina was paired up with Koop on the fish entrées, they were the second pair from the blue team to have their dishes judged, and they went up against Kimberly and Matt. She made a jerk salmon and avocado puree, and while they were deemed delicious, she lost that round to the red team. The blue team lost the challenge 1-2, and they were punished by prepping a raw bar for the following service. During prep, Shaina suggested to Johnny that they should sear off the sea bass before service began, but he ignored her as he claimed the blue team never let their fish rest, much to her annoyance. During the International Ballroom dinner service, she was on the garnish station. After Johnny's sea bass came out raw due to his failure to sear on time, she dismayingly said that she knew they had to be seared earlier. Then, Ramsay brought the blue team to the red kitchen, reminded them that they always seared the fish off before service began, and she annoyingly said that she told Johnny that earlier. During one of the dancing rounds, she told the men to keep their eyes of the dancer's asses. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Shaina reminded Johnny that he should have seared the fish properly, before considering the latter and Paulie for elimination, which Koop agreed with. However, when Johnny argued that nobody told him that, she reminded him that he said the blue team never seared off fish. Shaina was not nominated for elimination, and after Ramsay learned that the blue team failed to pick two people for elimination, she revealed the three people that were considered for elimination. When Johnny accused his teammates of letting him down for not telling him to sear the fish off properly, she told Ramsay that she asked him about searing the fish off before service began, but while Johnny denied it, the video footage showed that she was in the right. While being dismissed, she said that the blue team should start listening to her, and accused the men of acting like a bunch of bitches. Episode 9 During the Blind Taste Test, Shaina did not get splattered during Wendy's first turn. She was the fifth person from the blue team to compete, and went up against Heather. She correctly guessed asparagus and banana. During Wendy's second turn, despite feeling confident in her teammate’s abilities, she got splattered once. On the sudden death round, she got splattered once. The blue team won the challenge after a tie at 13, and they were rewarded with massages at the Intercontinental Hotel. During the reward, she was amazed to see all of California from the suite window, and felt that her masseuse was getting every knot. During dinner service, Shaina was on the appetizer station with Devin. She was not seen that night, the blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she wondered if they got lost on communication. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 10 Before the Creative Sliders Challenge, Shaina welcomed Ryan as a new teammate. She was responsible for the beef slider, was the second person from the blue team to have her dish judged, and went up against Heather. She made a breakfast slider with scrambled eggs, it was criticized for not conveying the idea of breakfast, with Christina saying that she would rather have a cracked egg instead, and she lost that round Heather. The blue team lost the challenge after a tie at 3, and they were punished by cleaning up trash at the LA River. During dinner service, Shaina was on the garnish station. At one point, she needed more time on her garnishes, but that annoyed Devin as he needed her to move her ass, with even Ramsay ordering the blue team to speed up. Then, she sent up beans that were too watery, and Ramsay sent it back to her station, but she managed to get her refire accepted. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Ryan reminded her about her slow performance on garnish. Shaina was named the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Wendy as the first, and they joined Matt and Kimberly from the red team. During her plea, said that she was a strong cook, had a good palate, and continued to fight back. She was eliminated for her declining performances despite her strong performance at the start of the competition. During her exit interview, she called the competition the hardest thing she fought for in her life, and was proud to show her daughters how far she went through in the competition. Ramsay's comment: "Both kitchens performed horrendously tonight. I'm hoping that by eliminating Matt and Shaina, both teams will finally have a chance at success." Episode 16 Shaina was one of the eight chefs to return for the final dinner service. She was Heather's third pick, after Andrew and Kimberly, and was followed by Devin. During dinner service, Shaina was on the fish station. At one point, she sent up raw sea bass, but was able to get her refire accepted. Heather would eventually lose the finals to Ryan. Nomination history Trivia *She is the ninth female contestant who switched teams without making it to the black jackets. *She participated in the third elimination where two chefs were eliminated instead of one, along with Matt. *After her appearance on the show, she became the owner and Executive Chef at Say Your Grace LLC, which does catering service, and also does culinary events, meal prep and private chef services. Quotes *"Get the chicken!" *"Chef, did you just put shit in my mouth!?" *''(After being eliminated) ''"This is one of the hardest things I've fought for in life. I got three girls at home. I'm proud to show my daughters how far I've come. I felt like I fought and stuck in it, and I got the opportunity, I lasted as long as I could." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:New Yorkers Category:Final Service Brigade Category:10th Place